


Your Heart Is My Goal

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had started a month ago.  They’d been watching The Book of Life, and Duo had noticed the way Wufei’s lips curved, just a little. The wistful look in his eyes as he watched Manolo serenade Maria. That was all it had taken for Duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Is My Goal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick, two hour fic with no beta. At some point, I'll probably come back and clean it up. But for now--here you go! Some cute 2x5 fluff for an early Valentine's Day gift.

Duo’s heart raced as he heard Wufei drive up. It was Tuesday evening, just after 7, mid-January. Not their anniversary. Not a birthday. Not anything special. But Duo couldn’t breathe, perched on the roof clutching Trowa’s worn guitar to his chest, waiting for his husband to find his way to the window.

Everything had started a month ago.  They’d been watching _The Book of Life,_ and Duo had noticed the way Wufei’s lips curved, just a little. The wistful look in his eyes as he watched Manolo serenade Maria. That was all it had taken for Duo.  They’d been together for three years, married for almost two, and Duo was still helpless to that look, the way it pulled on his heart. He’d gone to Trowa the next day, showing up with wide eyes and a lock of hair wrapped around his finger. Heero called it Duo's hopeful pose, and he’d answered the door and rolled his eyes, calling for his partner with audible amusement.

“Brat,” Trowa greeted him, eyebrow raised. “You look very cute. What do you want?” Duo explained, shifting restlessly from foot to foot, knotting his hair around his finger. It earned him laughter from both, affectionate teasing, and Trowa pointed to the couch, disappearing from the room to grab his guitar. When he reappeared, Duo asked if he knew the song with white knuckles, unable to shake the fluttering in his stomach. Trowa scoffed, tanned fingers picking out the first notes. He sang perfectly, accent crisp, eyes closed as his voice rang through the small studio.

“Maybe you should serenade Wufei,” Duo groused, slumping against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Maybe. But I am not his husband,” Trowa pointed out. Heero looked up from his laptop with a snort, gaze fixing on Duo.

“I’ve heard you sing,” he looked back to the computer. “You’re not half bad.”

“Thanks, Ro,” Duo rolled his eyes. “That was so inspiring. I can see why your men follow you. Ow!” Duo rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Trowa and ignoring Heero’s smirk. His lessons began immediately, fingers too big and clumsy, his ragged nails barely catching the strings. Trowa was patient, Heero blissfully silent, and a month later, Duo had called Relena and Quatre, asking them to find a way to delay his husband. To keep him at the office just a little longer so Duo could finish lighting the candles and crawl through the window.

And now Duo knelt with the guitar propped up on his knee, wearing faded jeans and a button up black shirt open at the collar, sweat forming on his palms as he listened to the front door shut. The distant rumble of Wufei’s voice. Wufei was finding the house dark. Wufei was heading up stairs lined with candles and strewn with roses. Wufei was opening the guestroom door, black eyes widening as he caught sight of the open window, the candles set around it bathing Duo’s face in light.

“Duo--?” Wufei’s voice caught as Duo smiled, fingers slowly picking out the melody.

_“I love you too much,”_ he began, voice unsteady, a touch offkey. Duo took a breath, felt himself relax as Wufei leaned in. There. That was it. The look he lived for: Wufei, all flushed, wide-eyed wonder, lips soft and sweet and curved in a smile just for Duo. Sinking to his knees, Wufei rested his elbow on the windowsill, tension seeping out of him as Duo sang. Duo swallowed past the lump in his throat, watching as Wufei rested his chin in his hand, the dreamy look on his face sending warmth flickering through his stomach. His husband was perfect, beautiful, dark eyes warm, wisps of hair escaping the confines of his ponytail to curl around his face. In the candlelight, Wufei’s skin glowed golden, the flicker of the flames highlighting the curve of his cheek, the line of his jaw.

Duo didn’t know if he believed in Heaven, or Hell. But he believed in Wufei. He believed in his husband, the promise of his smile, the softness of his skin. They’d been through a war together. Had spent a year apart, Duo running from his demons. And after two years of marriage, Duo didn’t think he could ever tire of surprising his husband. Wooing him. It had always been Wufei. After all his fumbling, all his running and hiding, a month locked in a closet, Duo had finally let himself surrender to the ache in his chest, the need for Wufei’s lips on his, Wufei’s hands in his hair. He finished the song with a smile, voice thick, fingers stilling on the strings. Duo leaned in as Wufei leaned in, their lips barely brushing before Wufei pulled back.

“Why are you on the roof?” he asked. The sparkle in his eyes made Duo’s knees weak. There was a grin there, barely, just a glimpse of teeth, and Duo thrilled. No one else got to see this Wufei. This Wufei was his only, and Duo laughed, breathless and light and giddy.

“We don’t have a balcony,” he teased, rubbing his nose against his husband’s. He got a laugh in response, Wufei offering his hand. Accepting the help, Duo climbed back in through the window, setting the guitar against the sill and wrapping one arm around Wufei’s waist. They were eye to eye, Wufei’s hand slipping easily into Duo’s, his other resting on his shoulder. There was no music, but Duo turned them anyway, dancing silently with his husband and gazing into his eyes with a fond smile.  

“Did I miss a date?” Wufei hadn’t, and he knew he hadn’t. Duo knew he hadn’t. Duo dipped him, releasing his hand to cradle his jaw.

“No,” he replied, “I just wanted to remind you.”

“Remind me?”

“That I love you,” Duo lips touching Wufei’s at last. It was firm, ardent, a burst of heat rushing through him as Wufei’s hand slid into his hair, anchoring him. Wufei’s taste was on his tongue, the scent of him sending Duo’s head reeling, and Duo pulled him closer as he stood, fingers tight against the small of his back. He could feel Wufei’s heart beating against his own, strong and steady, and Duo broke the kiss to gasp for air. Wufei said nothing, resting his forehead against his, stroking the nape of his neck. The hitch in his breath was enough. The sheen in his eyes. Duo ran his thumb along his cheekbone, smoothed it over his eyebrow. He caught Wufei’s mouth again, sighing happily as they kissed.

“You’re a sap, Maxwell,” Wufei said at last. Duo was lost in the fathomless black of his gaze, the delicate fan of his lashes. He nodded, then smirked, violet eyes dancing.

“You love it.”

“Yes,” he admitted readily. “But I think I would love it more if we moved this to our bedroom.”

“Oh? You have plans?” Duo waggled his eyebrows.

“ _We_ have plans,” Wufei nodded. “You are going to be very busy, my husband. For several hours. We’d better blow the candles out.”

“I’m gonna blow something,” he leered, then laughed, dodging Wufei’s elbow. Duo blew out the candles, watching fondly as Wufei shut the window, the hint of a smile still lurking at the corners of his lips. When he offered his hand again, Duo took it, linking their fingers together, ready to follow his husband wherever he might lead.


End file.
